Freddy and his new love
by nightmarelover
Summary: Freddy is dating Carly until he catches her cheating on him. Who will pick up the pieces? Can Freddy find another love after heartbreak? Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was a good day for the ICarly gang. Everybody was happy and they had good reasons to be. Freddy and Carly recently started dating. Sam had finally met a guy she liked. Also , after a while Mrs. Benson finally approved of Carly dating her son.

The best news of all came when they found out that iCarly was voted the number one web show on the internet.

* * *

(at the iCarly studio)

Everybody was relaxing after another episode of iCarly. They were all talking about different things like what they were going to do for the show next week or what they were going to do for the weekend.

Freddy said " what are we going to do next week?" Carly said " Shelby Marx is here in Seattle so we are trying to get her as a guest on the show." Then Sam said " it would be interesting to see Shelby again wont it Freddy?"

Freddy said " i don't know what you're talking about Sam." That is what he said out loud but what he was thinking on the inside was a completely different story. He always had a crush on Shelby and he still does to this day.

Then twenty minutes later Carly said " i am going to Groovy Smoothie. Does anyone want anything?" Freddy and Sam both said " a strawberry smoothie." Then Carly left to go get the smoothies.

* * *

(at Groovy Smoothie)

Carly was waiting there for someone to show up. She just lied to her friends so she could go meet this guy. Carly and this person have been seeing each other in secret for some time now.

A part of Carly felt guilty for not telling her friends the truth. She really wanted to tell them but if she did then a lot of people would have been angry and some would feel betrayed.

Then twenty minutes later a guy said to her " did you miss me?" Carly said " you're late Nevel." Then Nevel said " i hope this will make it up to you." After he said that he kissed Carly.

* * *

(at the iCarly studio)

Sam said " it has been a while since Carly left i'm starting to worry about her." Then Freddy said " She is fine. There was some major event there today and the lines are probably just really long." Sam said " if you say so."

Then after a couple of minutes of listening to Sam saying how worried she is Freddy said " i will go find her."

* * *

(at Groovy Smoothie)

Carly said " i should probably go. The others must be worried about me by now." Nevel said " relax. Stay a little longer. It has been a while since we last saw each other." Then Nevel kissed Carly and Carly kissed back.

Then Freddy came him and saw those two kissing. When Carly saw him there she tried moving towards him but Freddy just left without saying anything.

* * *

Freddy was really hurting right about now. When He got home he was in tears. Mrs. Benson noticed this and tried to ask him what was wrong but Freddy just went to his room, locked the door, and broke down crying.

(Mrs. Benson's POV)

I saw that my son Freddy was hurting but i couldn't get him to open up. My guess is that it had something to do with Carly because he never comes home this early. Then i got an idea.

I knew Shelby Marx. I always liked her more than Carly and i think that she likes my son. I had her number so i decided that i would call her and see if she could get Freddy to open up.

* * *

(Shelby's Hotel room)

Shelby was in her room at the hotel she was staying at. She was thinking that since she was back in Seattle she would surprise the iCarly gang with a visit. Then her cell phone rang.

She answered it and said " hello." Mrs. Benson said " Shelby i need your help." Shelby thought about for a minute because she didn't have any idea would call her for help but then she said " what is the problem?"

Mrs. Benson said " it is about my son Freddy." Shelby, with concern in her voice asked "what about him?" Mrs. Benson answered by saying " he came home crying like his heart has been broken and he won't tell me what's bothering him. I think it has something to do with Carly."

Shelby said "i will be over there as soon as i can. I should be there in an hour or two." Then she hung up the phone and got ready to leave.

(Shelby's POV)

I can't believe what i heard. Well, maybe i can believe the part where Carly was involved. The thing is i sort of like Freddy and to hear that he was in tears didn't sit too well with me.

If Carly is involved then she better pray that i don't get my hands on her. I am going to teach whoever hurt him that no one messes with MY Freddie. Then she thought (My Freddie? Where did that come from?)

She quickly shook off the thought and headed out to where Freddy was. I just hope that he is okay.

* * *

(at the iCarly studio)

Now Sam was getting worried. After Carly left Freddy went to look for her but then he disappeared. She figured he probably went home.

However, she couldn't get over the fact that Carly has been gone for such a long period of time. Sam thought that Carly was hiding something because whenever the subject came up. She just evaded all the questions.

Then Sam got tired of waiting and went home.

* * *

(at the Groovy Smoothie)

Nevel left a little while after Freddy came in. Carly was feeling really guilty. She decided that she was going to go home and then just go over to his appartment tomorrow to talk to him about it.

Then after seeing the look on Freddy's face when he left Carly's guilt got worse. He had done so much for the show. She decided that tomorrow she was just going to go over to his appartment and see what part of there friendship could be salvaged.

However, she was going to go home and tell her brother Spencer what happened. He always gave her advice when she needed it and right now she really needed it.

* * *

(Mrs. Benson's POV)

I was going over to Carly's appartment and get some answers. However when i got there i met up with her brother Spencer. I said " is Carly home?" Spencer said " no. Is there a problem?"

I said "of course there is a problem. My son Freddy came home, locked the door to his bedroom and has been crying ever since. He won't talk to me."

Spencer said " i will talk to Carly and get some answers. You should go home because even though Freddy isn't talking, he still needs someone with him. Also, i do not think that Carly will give you the answers directly."

I nodded my head and headed towards the door. Before i left i said " someone is coming over to talk to Freddy. I called Shelby Marx and she is coming over to try and help him"

As i was leaving I saw Spencer's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First off i would like to thank the people who already took the time to review chapter 1. In this chapter Shelby will make her appearance and more. Now on with the story.

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

Even after Mrs. Benson left my jaw was still on the floor. I can't believe what she said. Then i realized i made a promise to her. I promised her that i would get answers from my little sister Carly. Also, even though what she said is shocking i got to admit that she has a good point.

I have a feeling that my little sister Carly is at least part of the problem. Then as i was waiting for her to get home i was thinking about what i had to say to her.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

I was walking home from the Groovy Smoothie feeling really guilty. Then again there was no reason why i shouldn't. I really hurt Freddy. When Sam finds out she is going to yell at me but then again i deserve it. When i tell Spencer he is going to be so mad.

Then there is the fact that iCarly could be ruined forever because of what i did. Also, i have to apologize to Freddy. That is without a doubt going to be easier said then done. I might not get the chance because Freddy's mom hates me now. I mean she sort of always had but now it is probably going to be ten times worse then it ever had been.

So i just walked back to my apartment and i was preparing for whatever there reactions might be. I should be and i am prepared for the absolute worst.

* * *

(Freddy's POV)

I am a complete wreck right now. After what i just saw i literally felt betrayed and also a part of me was sad. I can't believe Carly would do something like that. I have known her for many years and never would i have seen this coming.

The thing of it that really angers me is that she was cheating on me with Nevel. Nevel, the same guy who tried to get Carly to kiss him. Nevel, the same guy that tried to get a rid of iCarly. Nevel, the same guy that tried to get Shelby Marx to hurt Carly.

After that he was thinking (i am so stupid. I should have seen this coming. There is no way that Carly or any girl could really like me. She was probably just using me all this time and i never even realized it.)

Then i unlocked the door and tried to walk out of my room but the memories kept playing through my mind as if they were tormenting me. So i just sat on the bed and broke down crying.

* * *

Carly was walking back to her apartment. When she got there she opened the door, saw the look on her brother's face, and immediately thought (i am so screwed. Might as well get it over with.)

Spencer was thinking (should i tell her about what said about Shelby? I will just keep it to my self for now. I will tell her once i get a reason to. I don't want to tell her that Shelby is pissed at her for what she did.)

There was an awkward silence between them until Spencer finally got the nerve to speak.

* * *

(Freddy's apartment - Mrs. Benson's POV)

I heard my son unlock the door and i hoped that he would come out but that was not the case. After i heard him unlock the door i heard him crying much worse then before. I really hope that Shelby would get here soon.

Then i got a phone call. It was from Shelby. She said " i will be there soon." I let out a sigh of relief after hearing that. Then i heard Shelby ask " How is Freddy?" I said " he has gotten worse."

Shelby said "what happened?" I said " i heard him unlock the door to his bedroom and i thought he would come out but instead he started crying worse than before." Shelby said " i will be right over." After that she hung up.

* * *

(Shelby's POV)

I can't believe that he had gotten worse. The more i think about it the more i am starting to think that Carly was the problem. I mean i haven't heard that Carly was trying to talk to Freddy.

If i am right about Carly being the problem then Carly better hope i don't get my hands on her.

* * *

Spencer said " Mrs. Benson came over earlier." Carly said "what did she want?" Then Spencer said " she wanted to know why her son has been crying ever since he got home."

Carly then told her brother what had happened. Spencer was angry but he did respect Carly for telling the truth. He said " You need to go over there and apologize tomorrow." Carly asked " why tomorrow?" Spencer said "two reasons. The first reason is that he won't want to talk right now. The second reason is that Mrs Benson called someone to talk to Freddy." Carly said "do you know who?" Spencer nodded his head and said " she called Shelby Marx." Then Carly's jaw dropped to the floor.

Spencer noticed Carly crying so he hugged her. Carly said " you don't hate me for what i did?" Spencer said " nothing that you do will stop me from loving my little sister. Then Carly headed off to bed to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

(Mrs Benson's POV)

My son was still crying. Then after a while i realized Carly had to be at least part of the problem since she is not over here trying to cheer him up. After Shelby talks to him and tells me what's bothering him i am going to talk to Spencer and see what he could find out.

I will tell you that seeing my son like this is breaking my heart.

* * *

(Shelby's POV)

As i was getting closer to where i needed to be i was wondering how Freddy was. I also thought (what was it that hurt Freddy? Who was it that hurt Freddy?) All i know right now is Freddy was really hurting. I was wondering what could have hurt him so bad.

Before today if he was hurt i would think that Sam was the one who caused the hurt. Now i really don't think she had anything to with it. I am really starting to think that Carly had something to do with it since she wasn't trying to make Freddy feel better.

Then I was at the appartment building where Freddy lived. I was almost at his door when i saw that Carly was standing in the hallway. She tried to say something but i ignored it for the time being because i had something more important to do.

* * *

Mrs. Benson was sitting on the couch when she heard someone knock on the door. It was Shelby Marx. Mrs. Benson said " he is in his room right now. Thanks for coming on such sort notice."

Shelby went into Freddy's room and noticed that he had really puffy eyes.

(Shelby's POV)

It was worse than i thought. Seeing him like this made my heart break. It wasn't right for Freddy to be like this. Then i realized that Mrs. Benson must be right about Carly being at least part of the problem if she isn't over here.

I decided that i would deal with her later. As i looked at Freddy again my heart broke. I was going to find out what happened to him.

* * *

After a minute or two Shelby said " What's wrong?" Freddy hesitated a moment before he said " i saw Carly kissing Nevel." Then Freddy started crying again so Shelby put her arms around him and he cried on her shoulder.

Shelby said " i can't believe that she would cheat on you like that. You deserve a lot better than her.

(Shelby's POV)

I can't believe that Mrs Benson was right about Carly being the problem. Carly was completley heartless when she did this. She is not going to get away with it. Then i noticed that Freddy was feeling better so i left the room to talk to Mrs Benson.

As i walked out of the room i heard him say " thanks." I said to him " don't mention it."

* * *

Then when Shelby left his room Mrs Benson said " what did you find out?" Shelby said " you were right about Carly. It turns out that she was the problem. He told me that he saw her kissing Nevel."

Mrs Benson said " thanks for helping." Shelby said " it's not a problem. Could i come back tomorrow?" Mrs Benson said " yes." Then Shelby left and went back to her hotel.

Then Mrs Benson was thinking (Carly's going to pay for hurting my son.)

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Shelby's POV)

As i was leaving the apartment building where Freddy lived i didn't see Carly standing in the hallway like earlier. After what i heard what hurt Freddy it is a good thing that she wasn't out there. She would have been hurt if she was. Then i was thinking about coming back tomorrow. I am planning on it because Freddy is a friend of mine and i hate to see him hurt.

I am glad that Mrs Benson called and asked for my help. The look on his face when i saw him made my heart break and now that i know why he looked the way he did it made my blood boil. After i got back to my hotel room i decided to try and forget about it until tomorrow. I tried to forget because if i didn't then i would not be able to get any sleep at all.

* * *

(Freddy's POV)

I can't believe what happened. Shelby Marx was here trying to make me feel better. The only thing i don't understand is how she knew about it. Carly might have called her but she wouldn't have told her this. Then i decided that i would go and ask my mom. If anyone would know about it then it would be her.

* * *

After Freddy started feeling better he went to the living room and found his mom sitting on the couch. Freddy walked over to her, sat on the couch, and said "can i ask you something?"

Mrs Benson said " what's on your mind?" Freddy said " how did Shelby find out about all of this?" Mrs Benson told Freddy that she was the one who called Shelby. Freddy hugged his mom and said " you're the best."

(Mrs Benson's POV)

After Freddy hugged me i realized that i made the right choice when i called Shelby and asked her for her help. She managed to get Freddy to open up faster then i ever could. I am thinking that those two would be perfect for each other. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. Shelby is coming over and then i am going to go talk to Spencer and see what he found out. I always trusted him and thought that he would be a perfect role model for my son. Then as i was headed to bed i thought tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

I can't believe what i saw earlier. Shelby Marx was here and she was at Freddy's apartment. Then i remembered what Spencer said earlier. Now i am thinking (I can't believe that Mrs Benson called Shelby. She knows what happened to Freddy. That means she is going to be around more often. I just hope that she is in a good mood the next time i see her.)

(The Next day - Carly's POV)

I woke up late this morning. It was Saturday. That means i have the entire weekend to apologize. I realized that i might not get a chance to talk to him if i go over to his apartment. Then i called Sam and asked her to come over and bring Freddy with her. Sam might not be the best person for the job but if anyone can get Freddy to cooperate it's her.

* * *

When Freddy woke up the next morning he was feeling only slightly better then he did the night before. It is true that he is still hurting greatly but he felt a little better after Shelby Marx came over and cheered him up. After she left Freddy thought that something was missing. He was thinking (i better stop thinking like this. I don't even now if i will fall in love with somebody after what Carly did. Besides that i don't think that Shelby likes me like that anyway.)

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I got a call from my best friend Carly. She wants me to come over and bring Freddy with me when i do. I am thinking (i wonder what she wants with me and Fredweird. I guess i will have to go over there and find out)

Speaking of Fredweird i haven't seen or heard from him since yesterday. Maybe Carly wants to know what happened to him. Well there is only one way to find out.

* * *

Shelby woke up in a good mood. Then she thought (today might not be a good day. Carly will try to explain herself to Freddy. That is only going to make him feel worse then he already does. I won't let that happen. The only question now is what happens after i make him feel better? I don't want us to go seperate ways)

Shelby Marx quickly pushed that thought out of her head and said to herself " i will deal with that question when the time comes."

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

I woke up early this morning. I am supposed to meet up with Mrs Benson in an hour. Then i remembered Carly was going to talk to Freddy today. I may love my little sister but i do not condone what she did.

It made me proud that after Carly talked to me she knew what she had to do. Both of us know that it isn't going to easy but we also knew that it was the right thing to do. The one thing that i remember most is teaching Carly to do the right thing.

I am wondering how much of the damage done to Freddy can be fixed. I know that things will probably never be the same and deep down i think Carly knows it to. I just hope that they will be able to be friends again.

* * *

Shelby was just outside of the apartment building where Freddy lived. She was calm and collected for the most part. The only thing that would make her angry is seeing Carly. God only knows what Shelby would do if she saw Carly. Shelby Marx really hoped that it didn't come to that. If it ever came to that then the end result would be bad.

She didn't see anyone on her way to visit Freddy.

* * *

Mrs Benson was watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. It was Shelby. Once they were inside Mrs Benson said " Carly will probably try something to talk to Freddy today."

Shelby knew exactly what she meant and she wasn't going to let that happen.

End of Chapter, Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Mrs Benson said that she left to talk to Spencer. Shelby saw that Freddy was laying on the couch so she woke him up and asked him "how are you feeling?" Freddy said " i feel better than i did yesterday."

Shelby said " is there any chance that you and Carly will be friends again?" Freddy had a feeling this question was going to come up. He thought about it last night. Freddy said " i don't know. We might go back to being friends but i don't know if we'll be as close as we once were. I trusted her completley. She lied to me and betrayed me but now that i think about it this wasn't the first time that it has happened."

As soon as Freddy stopped talking he started crying again. Shelby pulled him close to her as she tried to comfort him.

* * *

(Shelby's POV)

I am shocked that Carly caused him this much damage. Now that i heard that this wasn't the first time she pulled this i am even angrier than i was before. Then i remembered what Mrs Benson said.

There is no way that i am going to let Carly talk to Freddy. She will only cause more damage if that is even possible at this point. As i was holding Freddy in my arms i was thinking ( there will be hell to pay.)

* * *

(at the Groovy Smoothie - Mrs Benson's POV)

I was listening to Spencer but mind was thinking about something else. I was thinking (How could Carly do something like this? I will admit that i never really liked her in the first place but i thought she was a good person. I guess i was wrong. I hope that he is okay.)

* * *

Sam was outside of Freddy's apartment. She said " come on Freddork Carly is waiting for us." When Freddy heard this he stopped crying and said "no." Sam said " listen nub if you don't get out her right now i will . . ." she was cut off when the door opened and Shelby said "you'll do what Sam?"

Sam was at a loss for words for the moment. This was the last person she expected to be at the door. For once she was completely shocked and afraid.

(Sam's POV)

I can't believe it was Shelby Marx who opened the door. She does not look very happy at all. Now after what i said i have to choose my words very carefully. Shelby is one person that i don't want as an enemy.

This must be the reason Carly asked me to get him. I don't know if i can get him now. I don't even know what to say because one wrong word and i could very well be in a world of pain.

(End of Sam's POV)

Sam said " it does not matter what i would do. Carly sent me to get Freddy. Shelby, under her breath said " i figured she wouldn't come herself. She must be too scared to come get Freddy herself."

Shelby said " it looks like Freddy doesn't want to talk to Carly and after what she did i don't blame him at all." Sam said " what do you mean?" Shelby said " ask Carly. I am going to give you some advice that you should listen to : Get Carly to do her own dirty work. She is the reason i am here now." Then without saying another word Shelby shut the door in Sam's face.

* * *

Sam was feeling a range of emotions at the moment. She was feeling a combination of relief, shock, and a little bit of anger. She was thinking (that could have been a whole lot worse than it was. I can't believe that Shelby was here. Of all the people that i would have guessed would be her Shelby is the last person that i think would show up. The other thing is i can't believe that the nub said no to me. No one says no to me and gets away with it.)

Then she left to meet up with Carly.

* * *

After Shelby walked back in she noticed Freddy was smiling. She said " what are you so happy about?" Freddy said " the look on Sam's face was priceless. I don't think i have seen anyone stand up to her before either."

Shelby said " judging by the look on her face it doesn't look anyone has done much to stop her. I was wondering why no one has tried to stop her before." Freddy said " everyone was too afraid of Sam getting violent with them to try anything."

* * *

Sam met up with Carly at her apartment. When Carly noticed that she was alone she asked " what happened?" Sam said " Shelby Marx opened the door and she was pissed. I don't know about you but i am not going over there again when Shelby is there. If you want to get Freddy you will have to do it yourself because i am not risking my neck."

Sam left five minutes later to leave Carly to think about what she said.

(Carly's POV)

I do not know what to think anymore. Now i am faced with a difficult decision that might turn out bad no matter what i decide to do. If i go over there then i don't know what Shelby would do to me in the mood she is in. If i don't go over there then i will probably lose Freddy forever.

That is the problem. I am faced with two difficult choices and i have to make a choice. One choice will lead to physical pain. The other will lead to emotional pain. I now know that my actions have really come back to haunt me. There is no choice that i can make without pain being involved. I thought about for a while until realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I made my choice. I just hope that i don't regret it later.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Carly had made her choice. She was going to talk to Freddy before she lost him forever. Carly left her apartment immediately to talk to Freddy because she feels enough time has been wasted already.

* * *

After a while Freddy felt better. Shelby said " i gotta get going." She was about to leave but she tripped and lost her balance. She fell on top of Freddy. Once they realized what position they were both in they blushed.

Freddy could feel her breath on his face and Shelby could feel his breath on her face. Then they both moved there lips closer until they touched. The seemingly innocent kiss did a lot of things.

The kiss answered a couple of questions but for every question that was answered it was replaced with at least two new questions.

* * *

Then the door to the apartment opened and Carly was standing there shocked. She walked away before anyone noticed her. A tear fell down her face as she was walking away from the scene. She was thinking (what did i do to deserve this?) It was then that the memories came back to her.

She went back to her apartment. Carly saw that Sam was still here from earlier today.

* * *

As soon as Sam asked her what was wrong she told her the whole story. Sam felt sorry for Carly even though her mistake was inexcusable. She knew doing something to Shelby would turn out bad so she decided to focus on Freddy.

She was going to make the nub pay for his actions. She had a feeling that the actions that she was about to take would end up hurting her later but she didn't care. Tomorrow at school Freddy was going to pay.

* * *

After Freddy and Shelby broke apart there was a deep blush across both of there faces. Shelby said " i will see you later" and then she left. Once Shelby was gone Freddy noticed that the door was already open.

He realized that someone must have saw him. Freddy guessed that it was Carly.

Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Carly saw it and ran away. Then she would have told Sam. Freddy was completely worried at this point. He knew that Sam would do something horrible to him. It only scared him more when he realized that there was no way out. He went to bed and prepared for the worst tomorrow.

He went to sleep with one eye open just in case Sam came over and decided to try something. Freddy knew from experience that when Sam is mad you never let your guard down even for a second if you value your life.

* * *

(Shelby's POV)

I am sitting on the bed in my hotel room thinking about what had happened today. Kissing Freddy felt incredible. It was like nothing that i have ever experienced before in my entire life.

When i left Freddy's apartment earlier i noticed that the door was already open. It must have been Carly because whoever was watching didn't make there presence known.

I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. I just hope i am wrong because if i am right then there will be no turning back after it happens.

* * *

End of Chapter. Read and Review.


End file.
